Pain, Regrets, and Sadness
by PandaLover309
Summary: She left me, her nakama, and the people who regret doing horrible things to her. Sting x Mystery person sry for the sucky summary, plz review D


Normal POV

Tears were rolling down from everyone's face. Their most important member, their friend, their nakama, was dying right before their eyes.

Wendy bent down attempting to heal her, but she rejected the offer. Wendy cried pools of tears and held the hand of her beloved friend who was like a sister to her. Erza bent down to the girl and cried, "Why, why would you do this? Why are you leaving us so soon?"

The girl shrugged, "Sometimes life requires some sacrifices to protect the ones you love." Everyone cried even more after what she said, even Master Makarov was brought to tears.

The Sabertooth guild was standing by the sidelines shocked about the scene before them. Their master Jiemma, killed a fairy all for entertainment. The guild was sickened by their master. Even Minerva and Rogue were shocked. Minerva beated the mage to a pulp, but didn't intent to kill her. She was angry and cried small streams of tears.

Sting Eucliffe walked up to the girl who was on the verge of death but was stopped by the members of Fairy Tail.

"Please let me see my beloved one last time," he begged. "I'm sorry, but you're a member of Sabertooth. The guild whose master killed one of our beloved nakama. Please leave immediately before-." Mirajane Straus tried to finish, but was interrupted by the girl who was dying.

"Let him come Mira, it's okay," the dying girl said.

Mirajane was hesitant at first, but slowly moved aside. Sting walked up to the girl with a large bloody wound on her stomach. He looked disturbed but slowly walked up to her and bent down. "Why didn't I protect you in time? Why was I so slow? I'm so sorry Lucy, I truly am," tears were streaming down from Sting's face non-stop. Almost everyone from Fairy Tail and Sabertooth were shocked to see the great Sting Eucliffe cry, especially Rogue. Rufus was too shocked and depressed to say, "This will be recorded in my memory."

Lucy reached up to touch Sting's face one last time with a tear coming down.

"I'm sorry, but I just love you and my guild too much. I don't want things to stop now," Lucy said with sadness in every word.

Lucy winced in pain and Sting yelled, "Lucy!" Everyone stared at Lucy in shock and came a few steps closer to Lucy. Her closest friends Levy McGarden, Mirajane Straus, Erza Scarlet, Wendy Marvell, Lisanna Straus, and Juvia Lockser were crying the most tears. Juvia's mood made the skies darken and it began to rain.

"Ugh, I'm alright," Lucy smiled. "It's almost my time. Arigatou everyone for being there for me through everything. Gomenasai for leaving you all. Gomenasai Sting," Lucy stared into Sting's eyes with her chocolate brown teary eyes.

Sting's grip on Lucy's hand was a lot harder when he heard those words, "Good-bye minna, everyone. Arigatou for taking a chance on a girl like me and arigatou Sting, for giving me happy memories that I would always cherish. I love y-."

Lucy suddenly stopped talking and her body dropped at least 20 degrees colder.

There was a moment of silent, but Natsu broke the silence.

"LUCY!" He bellowed. Everyone in both guilds broke down in tears and Sting held onto his beloved. Feeling guilty, depressed, angry, hopeless, and confused at the same time.

"Don't leave me," he whispered. "DON'T LEAVE ME," Sting screamed as he hugged Lucy's lifeless body.

Levy cried into Gajeel's arms, it was because of Lucy that she was able to be with Gajeel.

Juvia cried while Gray embraced her feeling the same sadness, 'Juvia was able to be together with Gray-sama because Lucy encouraged Juvia to ask Gray-sama out on a date,' she thought.

Erza cried into Jellal's arms, 'Lucy gave me the courage and ability to confront Jellal for the first time in a while.'

Mirajane was crying while Freed embraced her, Lucy was like a little sister to her that filled the void in her when Lisanna went missing.

Sting stood up and held Lucy's lifeless body bridal-style and confronted Master Makarov.

"What is it Sting," he asked.

"Can we please have a funeral where members of Sabertooth are invited sir," Sting asked politely but his expression was hidden behind some of his mini bands.

Makarov thought about it for a while, but then accepted.

* * *

_**Timeskip after Lucy's Funeral**_

Sting sat in front of Lucy's gravestone and stared at it for a really long time.

Minerva and Rogue looked at her gravestone with Sting and regretted the horrible things that Sabertooth has ever done to the Celestial mage.

"Let's go," Minerva sadly said and broke the silence.

Rogue followed shortly behind and Sting took the longest to get up and walk away.

"Good-bye my love, I love you," Sting whispered.

"I love you too Sting," Sting turned around to see nothing but wind.

He smiled a weak smile and continued to walk.

* * *

_**Two months after Lucy's death**_

Sting was a lot happier now, but he was still depressed about Lucy. Sabertooth and Fairy Tail aren't rival guilds anymore and things went peacefully with a new master named Margaret.

While Sting was sitting down on a couch, a person entered the doors of Sabertooth. Everyone looked at her with wide-eyes.

The girl confidently walked up to Margaret and said, "Hello miss, I'm Ryoko Mutsumoto. I would like to join Sabertooth."

The girl was the spitting image of Lucy except she has sky blue colored eyes.

"Sure, where to you want your mark?" Margaret asked.

"On my right hand please," Ryoko replied.

Sting looked surprised more than anyone. Ryoko saw Sting staring at her and walked up to him.

"Hello? Earth to whoever you are," Ryoko waved her hands in front of Sting and Rogue chuckled slightly.

"Lucy," Sting questioned.

"Hm? Who's Lucy? I'm Ryoko," she smiled.

"R-right. Sorry, you just reminded me of someone," Sting stiffened up.

"Well, whoever she is. I look like her a little too much from what I can tell from your expression," Ryoko said.

"Hn," Sting replied.

"So what's your name," Ryoko asked.

"Sting. Sting Eucliffe," Sting replied with a smile on his face.

"Well it's nice to meet ya Sting, see you around," Ryoko waved to Sting and started to walk around the Sabertooth Guild.

Sting smiled a smile that he hasn't smiled for a long time. "Thank you for coming back to me Lucy."

* * *

Hi minna (^~^)

this story brought me to tears T_T

anyway, I'm working on a story called Fairy in Saber Territory and it's almost complete (u)

theres a vote for which couple is the best, RoLu or StiCy

n I'm planning on making another story called Your My Romeo and I'm Your Cinderella =3

I'm still working on the couple =~=

plz review ^^


End file.
